Being a Witch
by bobKat
Summary: Dumbledore has been watching Ana, a student at the American witchcraft school for girls. Ana is transferred to Hogwarts for being top of her class. She finds a few new friends. It gets better after the first couple of chapters. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Cathearts

_Disclaimer- As you already know I didn't invent most of the characters and places.   
J. K. Rowling was the inventor and owner of all of the trademark characters and places.   
_This story picks up from the end of the second book.  
  
Being A Witch  


  
  
  
_I didn't mean to set that fish on fire. I didn't know fish were flammable. I wonder if that is why Headmaster McCleary wants to see me. Maybe I will be expelled. For killing a little goldfish? No. Oh my gosh, I'm going berserk. If they don't come out here soon I'll just die. I hope she didn't call my parents. Oh no, here she comes, _thought Anastasia as she sat low in her seat in the hall of the Public Tower. When the secretary told Ana it was alright for her to enter because McCleary wanted to see her alone, her heart sank.  
  
It was only a little (a very little, less than a day) into Ana's third year in a secret school on an island about thirty miles into Lake Erie. Ana hadn't been expecting her letter for Cathearts School of Witchcraft for Girls. Ana was not muggle-born, but she hadn't known about her mother and fathers wizarding past. All she had learned that she knew was true was that when they were a few years older than she was they had met at a school in England and an enemy of her fathers religion had been captured and they were no longer needed by his colleagues. So her father moved all of their family to a small town in New York, USA. About two years ago Ana had gotten a letter stating that she would need to start collecting her things for the trip to this most prestigious school. Ana's mother was so overjoyed that she had dragged the whole family (all 7 children, Ana being the oldest) out to a restaurant on Sunsplite Road, a street which was closed off from the muggle world. It was called Fables. They had all sorts of interesting food. Some of which had a hesitated taste (meaning they had to melt in your mouth before you could taste them). Anyway, when the letter came Ana had been frightened, but nothing close to what she felt now.  
  
"Ana, for the past couple of years, a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore has been watching a few of our most promising students," started McCleary, which made Ana's red face turn two shades lighter. "He has been watching your technique and believes you would be a perfect addition to his school in England-"  
  
"But I can't leave!" burst Ana unexpectedly.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked McCleary.  
  
"I...I...I just can't leave all my friends here. They need me too much. I'll die of heartbreak if I can't be near them," yelled Ana, her fear turning to anger turning to grief.  
  
"I have arranged a plan that everyother weekend you will be flown here to visit your family and friends. We here at Cathearts believe this is an oppurtunity to give you a better chance at becoming that world-reknowned witch you've dreamed to be, since the very first day in this little school. Hogwarts is the only witching school in the world which has turned out so many famed wizards. We also believe that you hould be with people close to you everyonce in a while. You can write, of course. It will completely be for the best."  
  
"I suppose so," said Ana in her worst impression of an excited person she had.   
  
"I have already talked it over with your parents. They believe me when I say it will be for the best. No need to worry young child, your parents went there, you'll have no trouble fitting in. Go now and pack all your things. You will be learning how to use Floo-Powder as soon as class resumes from afternoon recess."  
  
Ana walked out of the room and did a little jig. Not in trouble for the fish!  
  
  



	2. The Leaky Cauldron

Sitting in the room, waiting for Professor Plasky to arrive for her private apparating lesson, Ana noticed a few interesting things including many wands, a remembrall, an opened howler which looked like a big, loud one, a few ancient muggle toys and some other things that Ana couldn't identify.   
  
She sat in her bellbottoms and t-shirt, very imformal for a private lesson (but she had permission because she was leaving soon as she could Floo Powder herself to London, in a little pub called the Leaky Cauldron, which, as Ana was told, was the place to be if you were a witch or wizard.  
  
"Hello, Ana," he said as her burst through hidden door that blended into the wall.  
  
"Hi," she retorted back.  
  
"Well, where shall we start. I hear you have been taught how to transport yourself only as far as the next room. So we shall start by assuming the proper positioning," he explained by putting his arm into the air, swiftly like a bird. Ana copied him mockingly, as she had learned the proper Floo powder position many times. He explained how to let the fire know where you would like to go. After a few minutes, Ana could transport herself to the FAO Schwartz in NYC. He decided Ana had the proper technique and the proper waves to get anywhere as long as she practiced with a few places not so far away. She was ready. Plasky called the headmaster and got the go ahead to send her to the Leaky Cauldron. Her parents had apparated already hours before, waiting for her classes to end. Ana was informed that Hogwarts started the day after she arrived in London (two days after her own school) so she would go straight to school the day after her arrival. Meaning she would have to shop quickly. The tranportion was a successful.   
  
Ana arrived in London, suprisedly in one piece. She looked around the small bar before spotting her parents.   
  
Oh, hello, dear. We just want to finish these last two drinks. We ordered you a milkshake. Did you know they had no idea how to make one. Well I got back there and showed them some good cooking. What I did was-" started Sarah, Ana's mother.  
  
"Thanks Mom!" interrupted Ana.  
  
Obviously to everyone else Ana dressed oddly, but WO! they had never lived in her material world. Her parents sat her at a table with a couple of other girls her age while they finished their drinks with a half-giant named Reubus Hagrid. He was the gameskeeper at Hogwarts and knew he could be of service. He told them the good places to shop.   
  
Ana sat at a table with 4 other girls named Alex, Jenna, two Ravenclaw third years and Ginny a Gryffindor second year, all pure-bloods and Hermione, a third year Gryffindormuggle family girl, who was the top witch of her class. They talked about alot of stuff, especially their teachers and how hard Snape was, who Ana hadn't met, but already didn't like. Then these five boys came to their table. One with jet-black hair, and four more whose hair was every bit as fiery red as Ginny's.  
  
"Hey, Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied.  
  
"Do you have any Sickles I can borrow?" asked the smallest red-haired boy.  
  
"What o you want to buy Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
"A little Dopple-Cross for each of us," said Ron, waving his hand at his other 4 companions.  
  
"I guess," she said melancholily. "I only have 7. Just enough for FIVE. And you show me those Dopple-Crosses when you come back." Ana was in a trance by the two twins who were tall and handsome.One of them caught her eye and winked at her. Ana hadn't noticed the Hermione had gone back to their conversation about their first day as first-years and how she was terrified the sorting hat would put her in Hufflepuff with that crazy Susan Hildradeer. Ana thought about the G and F on their sweaters and what they stood for.  
  
"Uh, Her...Hermione...who were they?" asked Ana.  
  
"Oh just Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Percy. I have no idea why Percy was with them," started Hermione again while the conversation switched to the odd habits of boys. Fred and George, and Fred winked at me.Hmmm, my first day in London is turning into a great experience. 


	3. Diagon Alley

Ana sat in a trance for the next few minutes until her parents decided it was time to go to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things she didn't need at Cathearts. Like what she's always wanted...a kitten.  
  
At Cathearts the headmaster was allergic to cats. Ana had a snowy white owl from a store on Sunsplite Road called Frambosters Owlery and Cattery. It killed her to walk past all the kittens into the owlery in the back. Well, she had to pick out an owl and she chose the most unique one. A female snowy white owl with a few brown specks on his chest. She named her Abby. She needed a new wand because hers was old and cracked because her mother didn't have the money to buy the wands at Lifton and Lovstins House of Wands and Broomsticks and bought it from a secondhand store. A wand was 4 galleons! She wanted a new Nimbus Two-Thousand and Two. It was the latest model of the original Nimbus Speed-Broom line. She had a big black cauldron. Not to big not to small. She didn't need a new one of those. She needed lots of new books. The list read,"  
  
Witches of the Forest by Montgomery, Thoroughtrough  
Gardens of the Rich and Famous by Holliwell, Merryweather  
A Thousand and Two Ways To Defeat Wizards of the Dark Arts by Jonestone, Lonestead  
The Right Way To Mix The Potions You Need by Davis, Marla  
Merlin's Top Charms by Kelvin, Mike and Ike  
How To Turn A Toad into a Stool: The Ways of the Wizard by Thomas, Michael  
Famous Wizards and Witches by Littlejohn, Frank  
Hogwarts, A History by..." the name on that one was smudged a little. Ana needed a black cloak and wanted to pick up a couple Dopple-Crosses and see why the boys wanted them so much.   
  
Ana's parents brought her into a back room and hit a brick. A brick arch formed. Ana had heard about this. They walked through and started down the street. She looked at all the great stuff and wanted it all but her parents said that if she wanted a lot of great stuff she couldn't get a cat. First stop was at Ollivanders to get a wand. Mr. Ollivander came out of the back.  
  
"Hello, hello. What would you like? Of course, a wand!" said he.  
  
"Yea," replied Ana. Her parents pushed her towards him. At no point in all of her 14 years had she been so afraid.   
  
He looked through some of the wands and said," Well, it is nice to see you two, Sarah, Nathan. I remember Sarah, unicorn hair, 9 1/2,willow and Nathan, phoenix hair, 10 3/4 inches, oak. Yes, yes yes. Now lets see, Ana. Hmmmmm. Are you a unicorn hair, 9 1/2 inches, willow also? Give it a little wave. Wow! Look at the pinkish light around her. It has chosen her for good, now. What a coincidence! That wand has a hair from the same unicorn that gave a hair for your mothers wand. That'll be. One Galleon. That wazs very quick. Thank you for shopping please feel free to stop by again for a little chat. Goodbye," finished Ollivander in just a few breathes, pushing them out the door.  
  
"Is he always that hyper, Mom?" asked Ana.  
  
"If not, more. What'dya say we go over to get a broom in that store over there," said her mother, rushing Ana to the window of a store with a Nimbus in the window. Ana saw the five boys from the table. "If you'd like to go in and buy some things alone, go ahead. That store is so big you could probably buy your books there too!"  
  
"Thanks, Mom!" squealed Ana. She walked into the store and pushed a button. A little cart thing came out.  
  
"I need a Nimbus Two-Thousand and Two, a black cloak, size 2, andthe stuff in this list," said Ana slipping the two lists into a slit in the top of the cart. The boys watched her as she collected the books right in the front of the store. She had gotten the gardens,witches,charms and potions books. But the Dark Arts book and the Tranfiguration book were at the top. She struggled to get it, she evn climbed a few of the lower shelves but she couldn't get to it. She kept trying to get it but couldn't. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around.  
  
"Hello," she replied as she closed a book about charms. She had been reading up on how to get things to come to you.  
  
"Hi. Uh do you need any help?" the boy asked.  
  
"YES! Thank goodness your here. I need How to Turn a Toad into a Stool and A Thousand and Two Ways to Defeat a Wizard Of the Dark Arts."  
  
"Kay," said the boy as he reached for it. He couldn't get it. He tried again. He still couldn't get it.  
  
"Fred, you're not doing it right! You're too short. Let me get it," said the eldedst boy. He tried and tried but neither of them could get it.  
  
"Percy, it's more like this!" said the other twin as he did what the other two did. Then all of a sudden the younghest two boys came over. The one with the jet-black hair just watched the four argue about how they were going to get the books. Then the one with the black hair made a smart move.  
  
He pulled out his wand and said," Esbiscus Comsiscus!" The two books came down at the same time. One into Ana's hand and the other into Harry's. He handed it to her. The other four obviously hadn't noticed what Harry had done because they were all still climbing on the shelves. Then when Percy arrived at the top where the books were he realized Harry already had them.   
  
"Harry's got them!" yelled Percy. All four of the boys jumped off the shelf at the same time, just as Hermione, Jenna, Alex and Ginny entered the store.   
  
The next thing that happened put a small mark on Percy's record for life.   
  
BAMM! The books on the whole shelf fell down.  
  
"PERCY!" screamed Hermione, trying not to laugh. "You know this will go on your record and you won't be able to remove it anytime soon."  
  
"I can't wait to tell mom about this," said Ginny. 


	4. Rose, Lilac, Iris, and Daisy

"Are you four okay?" asked Ana.  
  
"I think so. How 'bout you George?" asked Fred.  
  
"Fine. Ron?" asked George.  
  
"Thats gunna be a bruise. Percy?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, take into consideration, this is gunna hurt my chance for head boy. Other than that...I'm fine."  
  
"Good," said Harry, chuckling silently. The store manager came over and with a wave of his wand all the books arranged themselves back to the way they were on their shelves. Without a word he walked away with an exausted look on his face as if it happen all the time. The cart that Ana had sent out came zooming back, full of all the things she had asked for. Ana looked through the things to make sure it was all there. She went through the list and it was all there.  
  
"Buy! Okay. You five, thanks for the help. I'm sure I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts in a few weeks. I'll be in sorted. I hope I get into Gryffindor. I here they have the best quidditch team. I'm a Chaser. Best in my class three years running. I hope I make the team," explained Ana.  
  
"Well," started Fred struggling to get up. "Harry here is our Seeker. George and I are Beaters. And as luck may have it, a couple of our Chasers graduated in June. We'll be holding tryouts in about a month."  
  
"Cool!" shouted Ana. "Well, I gotta go buy my things but maybe I'll seeya later."  
  
"Yeah, seeya around," said Percy, pushing Fred aside. He kissed her on the cheek (he had just met her and a kiss!). George whipped out a piece of paper and wrote down a phone number. He handed it to Ana.  
  
"This is my number. I'll be staying in a muggle hotel tonight. Call me when you get to where ever you're staying," he said.  
  
"It's my number too. Ask for Ron," said Ron, struggling between George and Percy. Fred had knocked a few books off the shelf again and was struggling to get them back to where they were on the shelf before Ana left. She walked away and they all yelled goodbyes. _I guess I'm more popular than I thought,_ thought Ana.  
  
She walked up to the counter and handed the man a few sickles and a galleon. She walked past the five boys and waved.  
  
"Bye Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Percy. Oh and before I forget, Hermione, here's my number. Give to Alex and Jenna too please," finished Ana, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket and taking a ball point pen out of her pocket and writing her number on it.   
  
"Thanks!" said Hermione.  
  
"Will you call me tonight and tell me about Hogwarts?" asked Ana.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ana walked out and told her mom she was ready for a cat. They walked to Monroe's Cattery. Walking past all the adult cats and straight back to a kitten which she had heard meowing from outside the cattery. Reading the label and looking at the four kittens in the cage she decided that it DEFINITELY was the right kitten. A norwegian forest cat, black with a white chest. The thing was it was a galleon and she had already spent about four and not gotten a Dopple-Cross. The other thing was that there were three other kittens who looked like if they were seperated they would die. She decided she'd take a chance.  
  
"Mom!" screamed Ana.  
  
"Yes dear?" asked her mother.  
  
"Can have all four?" asked Ana, putting her most pitiful face on.   
  
"Honey. You know I would but how would you feed them and how would you take care of them with all your classes?" explained her mom.   
  
"I'll do anything!" yelled Ana.  
  
"No!"  
  
"PLEASE!!!" whined Ana, which meant she _really _wanted it. Her mother rubbed her temples.   
  
"Please don't do this to me!" yelled her mother. By now the kittens looked very scared.  
  
"Please?" asked Ana one last time.  
  
"You have to take care of them. You will come back every other weekend and work. You will not get hair all over everything. You have to promise these things!" yelled her mother, finally giving in.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" yelled Ana. She took all three out of the cage and carried them to the counter. She put them down with a little bounce. They purred asleep on the spot. As Ana walked out of the store, she saw the four brothers wrestling for Ana's number with Hermione while Harry stood laughing hysterically.   
  
Her mother was very exasperated. When Ana got to the hotel the were staying at, she decided what to name them. After the four houses in her new school and the four houses in her old school.   
  
Lilac Ravenclaw   
Rose Slytherin  
Daisy Hufflepuff  
Iris Gryffindor  



	5. Gryffindor

"Oh! This sucks!" screamed Harry. "Today is our quidditch match against Slytherin, and it got canceled for a little rain."  
  
"A little rain?" asked Hermione as she gobbled down her treacle pudding at dinner. "If we got anymore rain, we would be living in a river."  
  
"So! I'd rather live in a river than have to worry about Slytherin beating us for another week," snapped Harry.  
  
"Are you going to eat your pudding?" asked Ron, who had not had food the day before because he was sick. He had accidentally said 'sickolerius' rather than 'psycholarius' and his wand back fired. Harry shook his head and Ron snatched it away before you could say 'gryffindor'. Harry had just noticed that the sorting hat was sitting on its stool on the stage but didn't give it a second thought.  
  
"I just don't want them to have another week to get that slime ball Malfoy into shape. I hope he..." but Harry's voice was drained out by a crash of thunder. A gust of wind came through the Great Hall and blew all the candles out. But Dumbledore, with a swish of his wand, made the candles relight themselves before anyone started to scream.   
  
"Forget it. He wouldn't be able to catch that golden snitch if his life depended on it," said Ron through another inhalation of pudding. He licked the cup dry and looked yearningly at the half full bowl of pudding Hermione was still spooning at.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Outside the castle a great storm roared. A dark figure came into view and got larger and larger and larger until it had formed the shape of the Hogwarts Express. A shadowy shape of a girl, a little bigger than Hermione, appeared carrying a basket with four little kittens in it. She had a long black cloak on, which had begun to sop up some of the rain that had formed a flood. She waited for another figure to appear, which came closer and closer to her. It was ... PROFESSOR McGONAGALL!!! She put her arm around the girl. The girl placed her basket of kittens on top of her wooden oak chest. A small white owl lagged behind them as they climbed the steps and entered the Great Hall. With this Dumbledore waved his wand to summon the whole hall to quiet down.   
  
"Students, may I have your attention? We have a new student transferring here from Cathearts School of Witchcraft for Girls in the United States. She is top of her class three years running, captain of her champion quidditch team, and graduated her grammar school, Hogglty Pogglty Elementary School for the Great Wizards and Witches of Tommorrow or HPESGWWT, with honors from the United States Wizardess, Cornelia Horseylou, and is also the student president of Wizards and Witches for a More Magical Future. I know it she is a few weeks late to school and you are supposed to be sorted as a first year, but she is on the same level as all the third-years. So lets please welcome Anastasia Hart to be sorted," said Dumbledore, clapping his hands. Everyone else joined in after a second or two.   
  
"That's the girl we met in town. She's really nice," said Hermione, to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh," said Percy waiting for the hats' reaction.  
  
"Well, well, well. You are a very honest and unique person. You are quite a Ravenclaw. But on the other hand you have a great mind and a real magical talent like a Slytherin. No! Look here. You are a quick thinker and very good at taking orders. Maybe Hufflepuff. Wait, wait, wait. I see here that you are a leader. A good one. You are all of these things combined," heard Ana. "Well, I guess I'll have to think hard on this one. I think ... GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat.  
  
The whole table cheered.  
  
"I expect the Gryffindor prefects to show our new third-year the castle and bring her to each class for the first day. Thank you for joining us Anastasia. Watch out for Hermione, our own top-of-her-class third year, is all the advice I have and everyone can go back to their dinners," said Dumbledore, over the cheers still coming from the Gryffindor table. Percy stood up and Ana walked over to him.  
  
"Hello ... Anastasia," said Percy in his welcoming voice as he sat her next to a Gryffindor second-year.  
  
"You can call me Ana. My friends do," replied Ana.  
  
"So Ana, whats school like in America?" asked Percy.  
  
"Same as here, I guess. It's a smaller castle and less people," she said. "What's it like here?"  
  
"Oh, nothing exciting. Same classes and books. Eh, let me warn you against hanging out with Slytherins. Not that there's anything wrong with them. They just ... aren't the most friendly," said Percy glancing over at the table near the wall and all the students throwing food at each other. "What are your kittens names?"  
  
"Lilac Ravenclaw, Iris Gryffindor, Rose Slytherin, and Daisy Hufflepuff. Those are the names of the houses at Cathearts so I decided as a memory type thing. Where are the dorms? I'm so tired and I need to unpack..." said Ana with a yawn.  
  
"I'll show you," answered Percy getting up and helping Ana out of her chair. Ana picked up the basket and walked down the corridor behind Percy. Percy's girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, looked at him in a nasty way. He gave her a what-can-I-do look back. They reached the portrait hole.  
  
"Cat...hearts," said Percy, getting a red look on his face.  
  
"Cathearts is the password?" asked Ana with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah," said Percy in reply.  



	6. Goodnight

Ana was the first into her dormitory. Their were four beds. Actually, Ana's bed was the same blue color as her old bed except...  
  
"There. That does it. How do you like the celestial quilt from home, Lilac?" asked Ana. Lilac meowed.  
  
"You must be hungry. Here ya go." Ana took a small bag of treats out of the bottom of the basket and gave each kitten a small '~Kitty Crackers' treat. She lifted them all into the basket and onto the bed.  
  
"So Iris, this is the place you were named after. How 'bout a tour, girls?" On cue they all meowed with approval. She brought them down to the common room. There were a couple fifth-years and a first-year in the corner. It looked as though dinner had just ended because kids of all ages were pouring into the common room.  
  
"Hello, Ana," said Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. Whats up?" asked Ana with another yawn.  
  
"Nothing. I was just going to get ready for bed. I'm especially tired tonight. Those kittens are so precious. What are their names?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Lilac Ravenclaw, Iris Gryffindor, Rose Slytherin, and Daisy Hufflepuff. Lilac is the brown and white one with the black chest and gray eyes, Iris is the black one with the white chest and bright green eyes, Rose is the all white one with the brown eyes, and Daisy is the orange one with white stripes with the blue eyes. Iris looks like Harry and look," said Ana as she flipped the black kitten over. A white lightning shaped line of skin showed on her belly." I noticed it in last night on the train."  
  
Right then Harry and Ron burst through the door, followed by the twins. Percy walked out of the prefect dorms and they all were magnetically drawn to Ana.  
  
"I better get a head start," said Ana.  
  
"Yeah, here come the Four Stooges," replied Hermione. They both giggled. Too late. Percy and Ron had both sat on either side of her. Harry sat at the end of the table next to Hermione. Fred and George sat across from her.  
  
"Hi, Ana," said Fred with a wink.  
  
"Hey," replied Ana with a nice smile. Percy must have been a very bold prefect. He had put his arm around Ana. Noone could tell but her and him.   
  
"Thanks for calling me," said George. "I wish we had met earlier in the summer so you could have visited me."  
  
"That would be cool," she answered with a smile. "Oh, Ron. Thanks for those flowers. But I didn't know if you cut them they grew a foot."  
  
"Yeah, so they'll never die as long as you keep them in water," said Ron. He gave her a relieved smile. He put his hand on hers. She smiled at him. Daisy had climbed out of the basket. Ana stood quickly to get her back in the basket. She yawned once again.  
  
"I actually think I'm going to go to bed, but tomorrow is Saturday, right?" asked Ana. "We can hang out if you'd like."  
  
"Sure," said Fred. "May I see you to your room?"  
  
All the other brothers looked angry and Harry was still keeled over with laughter.  
  
"Er...sure, Fred. That would be great. And Harry I need to tell you something," said Ana. "G'night!"  
  
They all said goodnight back. Ana heard Hermione say," You guys need some pills for those hormones. It's just a girl like me," then she heard Ron say," Yeah but she's a girl."  
  
Fred had his arm on her back as they started up the spiral staircase to her room. This was the first time he had the urge not to pull a KICK ME sign out or be rude. They reached her door.  
  
"Thanks, Fred. That was nice of you. I am pretty scared of the ghosts I've seen around here so far today."  
  
"They're nothing to worry about. And if you stick by George and I we can even teach you to get Peeves the Poltergiest to be on your side like us," said Fred.  
  
"Goodnight, Fred. Thanks again." He gave her sort of a hug. She wanted a kiss like the one Percy gave her in the store the day she met them. This was the first time she actually talked to Fred. She stopped him by the arm before he left. "Fred?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Please... I need to talk to you too. Come knock on the door around...9 am tomorrow," she said as she leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Fred! Percy says not to be up there for more than a minute!" yelled George. They had almost kissed.  
  
"Coming!" he yelled. "I've got to go."  
  
"I know," she said. "Come to the door tomorrow."  
  
"Can I..." he started. But she cut him off with a kiss on the lips. It was SPECTACULAR! I wasn't more than 10 seconds.  
  
"FRED!" yelled Percy. "I'm coming up to get you!" Quickly as she could Ana gave him one last peck, picked up the basket, and went into the bedroom.  
  
"Coming Percy!" 


	7. Kiss Me

Hermione came into the room about an hour later. Ana was just about done unpacking. The kittens had fallen asleep in a ball on the bed. Hermione was giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Ana.  
  
"Nothing. I was talking to Fred," started Hermione.  
  
"And?" asked Ana.  
  
"He told me what you did."  
  
"What did I do?" asked Ana.  
  
"You kissed him," said Hermione. "He said that it was the worst kiss he had ever had since his first girlfriend. I think he just didn't want Percy or George or Ron kissing you."  
  
"I don't care what he thinks. I liked it," said Ana in a determined voice. Hermione giggled again.  
  
"What?" asked Ana as she dipped into bed.  
  
"Uh...I heard Percy say to Harry right after Fred told them what happened that he would go out with you anyway. He thinks he could get you to go out with him even though he is a seventh year and you're a third year."  
  
"...Cool."  
  
Ana dreamt that she had a box. It had a bunch of names in it. They were Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Alex, Jennie and Hermione. She looked at them. They were like on playing cards. Her name was there too. She laid them out into a square like:  
  
H R G  
F A P  
J H X  
  
She knew her card was in the middle, but even though her name wasn't on any of the other cards it felt like one fit. Like her name was on it. But she couldn't read what it said. It wasn't written on yet. Like she has to choose who to put on that card.  
  
The next few days they ignored each other. But then three days later, Saturday, Ana got out of bed an hour early. She put her clothes on and went down to the Gryffindor Common Room, and her kittens, although not in their basket, trailing close behind her. Ana sat at one of the tables, which was nearest the fire. The chairs were empty. But she didn't want to sit in them. She put each kitten on the table, one by one.   
  
Then Ana waited. Waited for anything. Anyone. Anyone except one of the Weasley. Then what happened. Harry came downstairs in his quidditch outfit and his broomstick. He crept down the stairs and didn't notice Ana was at the table.  
  
"You're having a quidditch practice in THIS weather?" asked Ana.  
  
"What!" he screamed. "Oh...sorry I didn't think anyone was in here."  
  
"So are you?" asked Ana.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" asked Harry.  
  
"No reason...hey! Can I come?" asked Ana.  
  
"Sure I guess. Tryouts are today. We need of couple new chasers. Why don't you come down and warm up with us?" asked Harry.   
  
"I'll be right down," said Ana. She ran upstairs to put the kittens back into the basket. She grabbed her broom and ran down stairs. She looked out the window to the quidditch field. A lot of people were warming up out on the field. Harry was waiting for her.   
  
"Let's go," said Ana. She followed Harry to the field. About half way there she realized that Fred and George would be there.  
  
"Oh! Shoot!" yelled Ana.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry.  
  
"Will...uh...Fred and George be there? I really don't feel like being hounded in the air."  
  
"They are really serious about being beaters. Just stay as far away from the bludger as possible. We'll start with those enchanted soft soccer balls. If it touches you just duck your broom."  
  
"Okay, thanks." They got to the locker room about two seconds later.  
  
"Don't we have separate locker rooms?" asked Ana as she followed Harry into one.  
  
"No. We have separate changing compartments. Uh...you go that way. You'll see all the girls that are trying out. Sign the list outside the office over there first," said Harry, pointing across the corridor at a tan door with a window in it. One sign on one side of the door said . She put her name at the bottom of the list labeled GRYFFINDOR. Only seventeen people were trying out. She was number eighteen. She walked towards the door at the end of the hall. She walked through it and saw four more doors labeled G, R, H, and S. She went through the G door. She saw a fifth year in there named Jennie.  
  
"Hey Ana. You trying out too?" asked Jennie.  
  
"Yeah. We are up against about sixteen other people for chasers. There are only two spots. I hope we both make it."  
  
"Yeah. Me too," replied Jennie. "What kind of broom do you have?"  
  
"Nimbus Two-Thousand and Two. You?" asked Ana.  
  
"I have a Lightning Bolt VI. I wish I had a Nimbus," said Jennie.  
  
"Have you ever played chaser before?" asked Ana.  
  
"Once or twice. How 'bout you?" asked Jennie back, as she slipped her cloak over her shoulders heading out to the field.  
  
"I was captain of my quidditch team back in Cathearts. I miss my team. If we had Clarrisa on our side we would rule this school. She was a chaser too. We played side by side," Ana explained as they both stepped onto the grass. "Each of our houses, you know, Lilac, Iris, Rose, and Daisy, well, each house had its own quidditch practice field. There was one big quidditch field for games. I liked it there. It was bigger. It was the biggest and most prestigice school in all of the country."  
  
"That's cool," said Jennie. They walked up to the Gryffindors where Harry was standing.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't have to tell you," said Ana.  
  
"Yes you do!" he said.  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Tell me!" he screamed.  
  
"I was putting my bra on, Harry!" said Ana back in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Oh," he said embarrassed. Fred and George had heard that and were laughing there heads off as they hurried over.   
  
"Come on Jennie. Lets go practice. Thanks, Harry," said Ana, as she grabbed the quaffle that Harry was holding. She tossed it up. It rose to the height of the poles. About ten people were in the air already. Jennie and Ana rose up on their brooms and started chasing the quaffle. Ana caught it. They went to get into the game. She brought the quaffle down to Harry. She handed it to him but not quickly enough. Fred walked over to her.  
  
"Hi Ana," he said. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"You do? About what?" asked Ana.  
  
"Something private."  
  
"Okay. JENNIE!," yelled Ana. "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!!!" Jennie nodded.  
  
"We'll be in the stands, Oliver," said Fred as he took Ana by the arm.  
  
"Okay," replied Oliver, deep in thought in his play book. They didn't stop walking until they got to the highest seats half way down the field. They didn't say anything all the way there.  
  
"Look...," started Fred. "Did Hermione say anything about what I said?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ana.  
  
"I don't believe what I said. I...liked the kiss...did...did you?" asked Fred.  
  
"Y-y-yes. I did," said Ana as she looked at her feet.   
  
Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Fred. Fred pushed a piece of her hair out of her face. She looked at him with a twinkle in her eye.   
  
"Yes."  
  
He wanted to kiss her. He had to resist though. She had that sappy look that most girls get on their face when they are happy. He decided it would be okay to hug her. He wrapped one leg around her waist as he faced her. He put his arm under her hand. Ana liked this. Fred could see the look on George's face. Then what was funny was that Percy came to get one of the younger students and he asked where Fred was and pointed and Ana and him. 


	8. Fred's BIG Mistake

Ana stayed in her dorm room for the rest of Saturday and Sunday. The only one she talked to was Hermione who was out to Hogsmeade with Ron, Harry, Fred, and George most of the day on Sunday. So Ana stayed in bed and read and looked through photo albums of her friends from Cathearts. Sure, Fred, Percy, Harry, Hermione, George, Jennie and everyone else was great but she missed Clarrisa, Isabel, Gremla, Sara, and Holly from NY.  
  
Late on Sunday Hermione burst into the room with a smile as big as a boat.  
  
"Was it terribly fun?" asked Ana.  
  
"It was loads of fun!" shouted Hermione, dropping bags of candy, supplies, and joke stuff on her bed.  
  
"I should have come. I just...I just miss my friends. Not that you guys aren't great," replied Ana, as Daisy curled up under Rose and Iris who in turn scratched Ana to get again comfortable.  
  
"Ron got you these," said Hermione, laying flowers on the bed. "This is from me," said Hermione placing a large plastic mug of butterbeer next to her bed on the nightstand. "This is from Percy. He gave it to me before I came up here," she placed a bag of seven or eight chocolate frogs on the bed. "George got this for you," as she placed a bag of bubblegum on her bed. "Harry got this for you," said Hermione dropping a box of All Flavor Beans on the bed. Hermione started dumping all the things she bought for herself onto the bed.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. And Fred?" asked Ana  
  
"Well, he didn't give me anything to give you," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh." Ana figured it wasn't a big deal. He gave her a big kiss. That was enough for her. "I think I'll go find him." Ana got dressed and walked out the door. She walked down the spiral stairs. Harry, Ron and George were sitting at a table playing Wizards Chess. George was coaching Harry, who wasn't very good. Ana sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Thanks for the presents you guys. I love the beans and the gum and Ron, I am going to get a vase right now. So...who's winning?" asked Ana.  
  
"I am," said Harry with a snicker and Ron.  
  
"Because of my intellect," said Fred.  
  
"Uh...do you know where Fred is?" asked Ana.  
  
"Yeah...he's in the room still. He got a lot of trick stuff to unpack," said Ron.  
  
"Do you think he'd mind if I went up to see him?" asked Ana.  
  
"Go ahead. His bed is the one in the back," said Fred. "Oh yeah, it's the third door up the hall."  
  
"Thanks," replied Ana as she ran up the stairs to his room. She saw a sign on the door that read 'Fifth Years'. She knocked.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Fred's familiar voice. She wasn't sure she should answer. Did he want to see her? "Who is it?" he asked again. She heard him coming to the door. She ran up a few stairs so he couldn't see her. He opened the door and looked around. "Hello-o," he said. She sat with his voice just going through her head over and over. She knocked again.  
  
"Yes?" he asked again. "COME-IN!"   
  
Ana came in.  
  
"Hello, Ana," he said, looking back down at his things.  
  
"I don't wanna stay for this," said Lee Jordan as he walked out the door quickly.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Ana.  
  
"Uh...I went to Hogsmeade today," he said.  
  
"Yeah I know," she said as she hugged him. He squeezed out of her grip. She looked at him confused.  
  
"Uh...well I met this...this girl in Hogsmeade. She's in Hufflepuff. She's a fifth year," started Fred.  
  
"Oh. I see. I'm sorry I bothered you up here. I...I appreciate your kindness for the past few days. I better be going," she said as she walked toward and opened the door. She looked back at him. He was still looking at his bag of things. "Good-bye...Fred." He didn't look up but nodded.  
  
She walked out of the room and down the stairs. Harry and Ron watched her walk out the portrait hole and run down the stairs. It was still light out. She went to the lake. The man her parents were with in the bar was there, Hagrid.   
  
" 'ello there. What er yeh doin'?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sad," she replied.  
  
"What fer?" he asked.  
  
"My boyfriend just broke up with me. He met someone else in Hogsmeade."  
  
"Ooh, thet's too bad. Who was 'e?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"Fred...Weasley."  
  
"That boy is a bad influence anyway," he said. "Who'd 'e dump yeh fer?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"Some Hufflepuff girl," she said as she skipped a stone on the lake.  
  
"Ah. Adrian Hivanet. No offense to 'er but she looks like a caterpillar crawled onto her fore 'ead. An' a squirrel curled up on her head. I knew cause she and Fred were prancin' around Hogsmeade. I'm serry fer yeh," he said as Ana furiously threw another rock at the water. "You should go en talk to 'im."  
  
"Why?" asked Ana.   
  
"I saw him yesterday an' he looked so 'appy with yeh. I saw him with Adrian and he looked bored. Although I saw 'im kiss 'er," Hagrid said.  
  
"Uh...did they post the new quidditch casers yet?" asked Ana.  
  
"Yeh. They're in McGonagall's office. Its yeh and I think 'er name was Jennie summat."  
  
"Oh! YES! I cant' wait to start!" yelled Ana as she stood up and ran to her common room. "Thanks Hagrid! You're the best!" She opened the oak doors and walked into the hall. She saw Hermione rushing to the library. Ana jumped the stairs by two's. She rushed through the portrait hole and ran through the common room. She ran directly into Fred.  
  
"Sorry, Fred!" she said. She ran to her room. He ran after her.   
  
"ANA!" he yelled. She stopped where she was and looked at him happily.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, suddenly remembering he had dumped her after going out with her for a day. She looked at her feet again.  
  
"I made a mistake. I want you back. Adrian was just a thought. I really want you. I heard your voice and saw your happy face when you came in and I want you. Not Unibrow Adrian."  
  
"I'm sorry but if I had gone to Hogsmeade, met a guy, and kissed him in public. Then hours later come back and broken up with you for him, you'd be a little pissed. Then what if I said,' It was a mistake. I just put you through misery for nothing. Now you can hug me.' What would you do? Would you go back out with me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?" he tried. She closed her eyes. Before she opened them she felt his hands on her arms. She pulls away from him.  
  
"I'll have to think about that one while you go straighten your priorities out." 


	9. The Invitation

With the excitement of being on the quidditch team, she forgot to think about what Fred had said. She went to her room. She was so excited. She spent most of her time in her room now.  
  
"Ana?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Ana.  
  
"Do you wanna go to the library with me after dinner?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure. I need to do some research on the odd behavior of boys."  
  
"Haha," Hermione giggled. They made their way to the Great Hall. Outside the doors to the Great Hall, Fred was standing.  
  
"Oh God!" said Ana.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nothing. Just that Fred broke up with me like two hours ago and he decided about ten minutes ago it would be a great idea to get back together. I told him I'd think about it. Just walk right past him, the scum."  
  
And so they did. They walked right past him into the Great Hall. They found two seats next to each other. Ana chose the seat next to Harry and Hermione sat next to Ron. Fred ran over quickly. He knelt down next to Ana's seat pushing Harry aside.  
  
"So what'd ya say?" he asked.  
  
"I say...I'LL THINK ABOUT IT. Go sit with George or something. I'll let you know when I've made up my mind.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Harry. Ana started to say something but Hermione interrupted.  
  
"He dumped her two hours ago and now he's seen the error of his ways and claims to be back to normal."  
  
"Oh. Are you going to take him back?" asked Ron.  
  
"Probably not. I thought I'd make him sweat a little before he gets the ax. I mean what would you do?" said Ana nonchalantly. Ana finished dinner quietly and quickly. When everyone cleared out of the hall Ana went back to the common room. She had to get some books before arriving at the library. She saw Fred sitting anxiously at the bottom of the Girls Stairs.  
  
"So Ana? Your decision?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Considering I've known you for less than a week and also considering you have already shown me the scum you are, I think not."  
  
"Come on. Please just give me a second chance. I'll do anything," he yelled. The whole common room had stopped to listen. Fred was on his knee's.   
  
"Fred, get up," she pulled him off the floor. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to hold him in her arms but she knew if she did she would have given in to this man...this boy...this rat in the form of a boy.  
  
"I'LL DO ANYTHING!!" screamed Fred hoping tat she would give in to embarrassment.  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO! YOU CHEATED ON ME BECAUSE I WASN'T THERE. YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THE FACT THAT I AM THOUSANDS OF MILES AWAY FROM HOME AND YOU USED A POOR GIRL TO HAVE SOMEONE WITH A PULSE! IF ANYONE IN THIS ROOM THINKS THAT IS EXCEPTABLE RAISE YOUR HAND!!!" everyone sat thinking. Fred raised his hand and then put it down. "I'm going to bed. Hermione I'm sorry but I've had enough of this vermin. If I go to the library he'll just follow us. Fred I'll take you back if you can prove to me that you aren't a rat. That you are a decent man."  
  
"How do I do that?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, but if you want me back you better think really hard."  
  
Ana's head hurt. Never did she want Fred to be there, to be with her. But she knew the one she wanted to ease the pain was the one that caused the pain. She kept running over in her mind the few hours Fred had been with her on Saturday. How he had coached her through her tryout, how he had said he was sorry for saying the stuff about the kiss. She spent the rest of the night until the next morning in her room.   
  
She went to breakfast, lunch and dinner alone, ate alone, went to all her classes alone, and cried in the common room alone at night for the rest of the week.   
  
She had a quidditch practice on Friday she looked forward to. She had only met Oliver Wood once but he was the one she had thought was the most handsome after Fred. She got her stuff together Friday afternoon, and Fred like he had the whole past week waited for her in the common room. Her head hurt BAD! Her body drove towards him but her mind knew better. She went to the practice and Fred followed her close on his broom stick. She got through practice without a scratch (thanks to Fred).  
  
"Ana!" called Wood as everyone else made there way to the locker rooms.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"You look as though you are having trouble turning left when you fly downward. If you twist your leg to the right a little more and then push your broom to the left it'll be easier to manuver around anything to the left," he said.  
  
"O...K...uh could you show me what you mean?" she said.  
  
"Sure mount your broom and push up." Once they were in the air," Now watch what I do."  
  
He swooped down to the left like a hawk. She watched the leg he was talking about. It twisted outward and he swung around the bottom of the hoops. He came back to Ana.  
  
"That was great!" she yelled.  
  
"Yeah. Now you try," he said.  
  
"Kay," she said as she swooped down, twisted her leg outward and swooped around the bottom of the pole back to Oliver. "That was easy!"  
  
"Yeah. I know. Uh...well, Ana. I have a few more tips for you maybe we could discuss them over a pizza?" he asked.  
  
"Are you asking me out?" she asked.  
  
"You could call it that. You know or you could call it helpful coaching tips over pizza. There's a great place in Hogsmeade where they sell pizza."  
  
"Well, Oliver. I'd love to!" she squeaked. Finally she was happy again and if it worked out right she wouldn't have to yearn for Fred's touch anymore. 


	10. Another Dumb Loser

Ana made a plan to go into town with Oliver when the trip was scheduled after the practice that day. They would meet in front of Honeydukes when they arrived.  
  
"Hermione?" asked Ana as they walked to the carriages.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.   
  
"I want to know if I can sit with you?" asked Ana.  
  
"Of course! Why even ask?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well I don't know if you'd mind or not with the whole Fred thing."  
  
"Well he's sitting with Adrian Hivanet. He said something about making you jealous," said Hermione. Ana snorted. "I heard that you and Oliver are an item."  
  
"Not yet. Lets hope so. We're going out for pizza," said Ana.  
  
"Don't you feel any sympathy for Fred at all?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well...not really. I mean I went out with him for like a a day and he cheated on me." Ana and Hermione talked about boys until the carriage line came to a hault in Hogsmeade. They walked to Honeydukes together. Oliver was already waiting for her.  
  
"I'll see you later, Hermione!" said Ana running over to Oliver.  
  
"I asked Dumbledore to reserve a booth for us. He sent an owl. It is reserved under Wood. So how was your trip?" asked Oliver as he put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Great. And you?" asked Ana. She spotted Fred walking slowly with a girl, Adrian obviously. He was kissing her cheek. He stopped for her to whisper something in his ear. Fred spotted her looking at him. He looked sorry.   
  
"Oh my trip was great. What kind of pizza do you like?" asked Oliver as they went through the door.  
  
"No mushrooms or anchovies. Anything else would do," she said.  
  
"Hello, Oliver. You got reservations?" asked a boy Oliver's age at the counter.  
  
"Yup, Liam. It's under Wood," said Oliver.  
  
"Its the one you like under the window," said Liam.  
  
"Thanks. Oh and bring us the usual," said Oliver as he ushered Ana to a booth in the front. They sat on opposite sides.   
  
"I love it here. We have a great view of the village," said Ana.   
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"So do you have any pets?" asked Ana.  
  
"Yup. I have an owl named Connor. How bout you?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Uh huh. I have an owl named Abby and 4 kittens named Rose Slytherin, Daisy Hufflepuff, Iris Gryffindor, and Lilac Ravenclaw."  
  
"You know you are the best chaser since we had Hortensia Hadserblue. She was a seventh year when I was a third year."  
  
"Thanks, I think." Liam came over with a pepperoni pizza and a big milkshake with two straws. "I love milkshakes."  
  
"Me too," said Oliver as he put his hand on top of Ana's. They ate quickly and drank the milkshake only at the same time. They left quickly. They found a bench to sit on together. Oliver had bought some All Flavor Beans when he was waiting for Ana. They both took one. Oliver took a yellow one and Ana took a green one.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm. I got lemon. What'd you get?" asked Oliver. Ana gave him a look.  
  
"Grass," she mumbled.  
  
"Wanna trade? This is weird but with my head slamming into the ground so much of become accustomed to the flavor."  
  
"Sure," said Ana through the grass tasting one. She spit hers out and put it out in her hand. He shook his head and he pointed to his mouth. She put it back in her mouth and moved forward a little for a french kiss. Her grass bean on her tongue and she sort of just dropped it on his tongue. He dropped it on her tongue and licked the taste off her tongue. She put her head on his chest.   
  
Fred walked by her and Oliver with Adrian. She decided to make him jealous. She kissed his cheek. Oliver liked this. They walked around Hogsmeade for a while and kissed in the carriage all the way back to Hogwarts. They held hands all the way to the common room.  
  
"I'll be in my room," said Oliver with a little kiss to her neck. She was happy. She went to bed and dreamed of a house. Children and dogs. A wizard home. Then she saw a car pull up to the house. A man stepped out. Oliver...no...it wasn't Oliver. It was ... then she woke up. She walked down the stairs and saw the portrait hole open. The common room was empty and it was still dark out. She walked out into the hall and saw that the girl named Adrian was waiting at the top looking around. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She hid behnd the chair. It was...Oliver. He snuck out into the hall. Ana heard a kisssing sound. She looked out into the hall and they were making out.  
  
"Ok. I get it. Uh, I'll be in the common room," she went to her room and cried again. He followed her, apoligizing the whole way. Tomorrow she would be safe in her home in NY. Iris and Rose came onto her lap.  
  
  
  
  



	11. Frany in the Shower Room

Ana was all packed up and ready to go to her home. The ride home was very boring. In fact she fell asleep several times. She thought about her amazing ability to fall for jerks. She thought of her kittens in the storage compartment. After a few hours the plane came to a hault. She got off and saw Clarrisa standing with a large sign flashing from maroon to gold WELCOME BACK, ANASTASIA. Isabel held a bag full of presents from all Ana's other friends. Sara ran up and hugged her. Ana got to her family.   
  
"Hey, Ana!" said her sister Tati first, 10. "Guess what Ana! Guess what!"  
  
"What?" asked Ana.  
  
"She got the star role in th gymnastic version of Swan Lake," said her brother Darren, 5.  
  
"Big whoop," said Darren's twin brother, Michael." Guess what we did!"  
  
"I give up!" yelled Ana.  
  
"They set the pond out back on fire. And THEY ARE NEVER TO DO IT AGAIN!" said Ana's mother. "How is Hogwarts honey?"   
  
"Its good. My boyfriend cheated on me," said Ana in despair.  
  
"Oh! Are you ok honey?" asked Clarrisa who was seventeen.  
  
"Yeah, well, actually they both cheated on me-" started Ana.  
  
"You've had two scummy boyfriends in two weeks?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Yup. They even cheated on me with the same girl."  
  
"Which means the first cheater was cheated on by the girl he used to cheat on you?" asked her other sister, Joanna, 7.  
  
"Yes...I think...if I understood that sentence corr I miss the first one, Fred. He was so sweet and gentle."  
  
"Lets get you inside. Tati's dance recital is tonight. Actually... we should go drop her off now. It's at 5:00 and it's almost 3:30," said Ana's father.  
  
"Is Karen at the house?" asked Ana. Karen was her sister who was a year younger than her. They went home and Ana unpacked. By the time she was finished it was quarter of five. The whole family hopped into the car and drove VERY quickly. They arrived at five of five and ran into the auditorium. Tati was first onstage. They got a seat about five rows from the front. They heard the the music start. The play was beautiful. Her sister Tati looked so sad when she "died". The play inspired Ana.  
  
You may not know but Ana, before going to Hogwarts, was a very accomplished dancer. A gymnast. The most promising of her class. An air gymnast. Her slippers had a charm that made her fly. They automatically went ten feet up when you tapped them with your wand and said 'leviosa' and then it would create a sort of platform to be on. If she pushed herself up higher they would go higher. After the recital Ana made up her mind.   
  
She took her shoes out of the case in her room and went out back to practice. She Usually used them to dance over the pond, but on account of Darren and Michael, she danced above the hole in the ground. She still had it. I mean, it had only been like a month. She would have to drop quidditch (which because of recent events she wouldn't mind at all) and drop Divination and Muggle Studies. For that day and the rest of the next Ana practiced with her mother, a gymnastics teacher. Her return to Hogwarts Sunday evening was a startle to some people.   
  
Ana burst through the portrait hole in her traditional cloaks and suitcase, but something odd was on feet. They were a light pink color and not her normal shoes at all.  
  
"Ana!" screamed Hermione as she ran over and hugged Ana.  
  
"Hello, Hermione. Whats up?" asked Ana.  
  
"Well Oliver and Fred have been fighting over you all weekend. It started the moment you stepped out of the portrait hole."  
  
"I wish they would just get a life. I mean, I'm quitting quidditch because of them and-"  
  
"What do you mean? If they lose 1 game with every other house you know that means no cup. And Oliver said it himself that you are the best chaser in five years!"  
  
"I know but I've decided that I have a new life. You see when I came to Hogwarts I gave up something I loved more than anything ever. I gave up...dancing. I miss the music and the air. I was an air gymnast. Of course I'll miss quidditch but that wasn't a permanent part of my life. I've been a gymnast since I was two."  
  
"I suppose so but I still can't understand why you'd want to give up quidditch."  
  
"You will once you see me dance. In the mean time I'll be in the showers," said Ana as Fred walked by her. This was it. Now or Never. Fred had made the Poly-Juice potion the day she came to Hogwarts in case he'd ever need to prove his love to her. He chose a second year named Frany McGivern. She was in the library at the time. Fred ran to his room and pulled the juice out of a container. He put Frany's hair into it and he ran down the stairs in his sister Ginny's clothes which he had borrowed when he was in her room to get Frany's hair. He dashed towards the girls bathroom at the top of the stairs and ran in. Fred/Frany grabbed one of the maroon robes hanging from a hook. He/she ran into the bathroom to see Ana hanging her robe on the outside of a shower from the inside.   
  
"Ana?" asked Fred/Frany.   
  
"Yeah?" asked Ana.  
  
"Do you know Fred Weasley?" asked Fred.  
  
"Yeah, I know that two-timing rat. Why?" Ana asked.  
  
"He and Oliver have been fighting over you and I was just wondering who you liked more?" asked Fred.  
  
"Well, I guess...Oliver is a great kisser," started Ana. Fred made a sad gesture. "But Fred is the sweetest boy I've ever met. If I had to choose, I think I'd choose Fred. He's not a bad kisser either. Could you pass me the razor and shaving cream, please Frany?" Fred made a face.  
  
"Sure," he said looking frantically around. He finds them after a few seconds.  
  
"Thanks, back to the subject. Well I mean, Fred could make it all better by just stop begging and tell Adrian that he's taken, flowers would be a good touch but the first two are the most important." Ana turned off the shower and Fred ran to the far side of the room.   
  
"Pass me a tampon please!" said Ana. Fred's eyes opened wide. "Just kidding." 


	12. The (Very...Interesting) End

Ana went straight to sleep. The week went like the week before had except that on Thursday was her next quidditch lesson. She got up right at 6:00 am when practice was scheduled. She got down to the field about twenty minutes later. She saw how annoyed Oliver and the rest of the team were.  
  
"You are bloody late! Where were you? " asked George.  
  
"In bed," said Ana.  
  
"Where is your equipment?" asked George.  
  
"Not here," said Ana. "I've just come to let you know I quit and that I've already handed my robes back to McGonagall. I found a replacement for the time being."  
  
"Who?" asked Harry.  
  
"Neville Longbottom. He was the only one up to practices this early. Thank you, I must be going."  
  
"It's because of gymnastics. It's because of dancing. Is it? I assume so," said Alicia.  
  
"If it is, it's none of your business. You just forget about me. All of you, and especially Fred and Oliver," said Ana. She glared at them.  
  
"Ana you are just afraid!" yelled Harry. "You're afraid that you're not good enough."  
  
"Nice try Harry, but I don't fall for tricks like that," said Ana. She marched off the field. Neville ran over to them and tripped over his new robes.  
  
"Hey guys!" yelled Neville as he tripped over his robes once more.  
  
"You'll be sorry you left!!!" yelled Oliver. She was at the edge of the field when she decided. She decided to dance. She had her shoes on because she had worn them to bed. She looked at them and took her wand out of her pocket. She pointed it at her slippers. They rose ten feet. She pushed herself up to hoop level. She said once more, 'Level-vous'. She stopped. She put herself on the hoop. They tried all ways to get her out of the way. Harry even flew up on his own broom. She sat on the back. Once they got to the 'platform' she just stopped with a thump.   
  
"This is all your fault Oliver!" screamed George.  
  
"It's equally Fred's fault," screamed Oliver.  
  
"It's everyone's fault!" screamed Fred.  
  
"How is it my fault?" screamed Alicia.  
  
"Everyone except me was provoking her," said Jennie. By this time Ana had taken her shoes off and was lying on the 'platform'. "Alicia yelled at her about it being dancing's fault, Fred and Oliver cheated on her, George yelled at her about being late, and Harry said she was afraid."  
  
"I don't care about her, I need work. I'm going to practice," said Alicia.   
  
"NO!" screamed Fred as Alicia took one of the bludger's out. Before she had time to put it back it slipped from her hands.  
  
"ANA!" screamed Harry. Fred and Oliver were on there brooms toward her already. Oliver's broom did a swoosh and knocked into Fred. Fred took it personal and shoved him back. In midair they began a fist fight. The bludger was picking up speed. Ana saw it, picked up her wand and yelled," Unmovato!" They blugder dropped onto the field. She put her shoes on and yelled the counter charm," Asseyez-vous". Her shoes came down to the place where Fred and Oliver were fighting.  
  
"Please stop. I will never like either of you if you keep acting like this." Fred thought about what he had heard in the girls showerroom.   
  
'Fred could make it all better by just stop begging and telling Adrian he's taken, and flowers would be a nice touch...' He decided he'd do all that and then tell her the truth about Frany. He watched her step off the field.   
  
"That was cool," said Neville.   
  
"I wish she'd come back!" said Harry. "She's the best chaser since Hortensia whatever back when Oliver was a second year."  
  
"I think I can get her back. Oliver you'll have to come with me," said Fred, as they walked off the field into the locker rooms.  
  
"We have a practice!" yelled Alicia.  
  
"Guys, come on!" yelled Jennie.  
  
"Tomorrow!" yelled Oliver as the two fled from view.  
  
The next day Ana was walking to Transfiguration when she heard Fred and Adrian.  
  
"Hi, Fred," said Adrian. "Want more lovin'?"   
  
"No! I came to tell you it's over!" yelled Fred.  
  
"Why, honey?" asked Adrian as she rubbed his face. Fred had this rush that made him want to kiss her but he had made it this far. He pushed her hand off his face.  
  
"I am not in love with you. I love Ana," said Fred.  
  
"You went out with her for one day!" yelled Adrian, starting to realize that he was serious.  
  
"I know, but she has a ... a presence about her. It doesn't matter that it was one day. It could have been a year and I would feel the same about her."  
  
"She doesn't want you back!" yelled Adrian.  
  
"Maybe not, but I'll sure try to get her back." He walked around the corner and bumped into Ana.  
  
"Oh hi Ana," said Fred, looking at his feet.  
  
"Hi Fred. You know I heard what you said to Adrian and I think it was really sweet. I'll see you later," said Ana smiling.  
  
Later that day Ana was on her way to dinner. She was walking out the portrait hole.  
  
"Hi Adrian," said Oliver as he walked out of the hole to go down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, honey. Wanna go somewhere special?" asked Adrian.  
  
"No. I don't want to cheat on Ana. She is a special girl and I should treat her special. I should ... respect her," said Oliver. He walked away with an annoyed face. Ana walked out of the room with the last group of people. When she finally got to the Great Hall, she spotted the quidditch team. She sat herself next to Hermione and watched them. Fred noticed and came over to Ana.   
  
"Ana, I'm not going to beg and plead and this is my last chance. I want to know. Will you be my girlfriend again?" he asked as he held out some flowers.  
  
"I'll need to think about it. Oh and I'll let you know I forgive you for the day before yesterday," she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Fred as his face turned red.  
  
"The shower room thing. I knew it was you because Frany was at the library and had already taken a shower that day. Her name was on the already showered list."  
  
"Oh, that thing," said Fred, his face as red as his tie.   
  
"I'm just surprised you took the initiative to go and get some idea's. I just can't believe you did that!" said Ana laughing. "And about the quidditch team, I'll think about it. I do believe Neville will be very good addition to the team."  
  
"I'll seeya then."  
  
"Ana I need to tell you something. I figured out Adrian!" said Hermione.  
  
"What about that old rat?" asked Ana.  
  
"She put a curse on you. I was looking through a book of charms and curses for our Charms report. I saw a charm to make people do whatever you say!" said Hermione. "It punishable by a year in Azkaban. It is a curse sort of relating to the Imperious Curse, sort of like a miniature enchantment," said Hermione opening her books. "We should go to Dumbledore. If you won't I will!"  
  
"If you want to go ahead. I need to go somewhere. Will you meet me in our dorm room at 9:30?"  
  
"Sure," said Hermione. "Seeya." Ana left the Great Hall and went to her room. She took a shower, all too well remembering the episode with "Frany". Ana sat with her kittens, who still had trouble maneuvering around the bed at night, tumbled with each other in the blankets. So that night she thought about Fred and Oliver. She thought about Fred's last plea. Right at nine thirty the door swung open. Prof. McGonagall following close behind Hermione.  
  
"Ana, Miss Granger has told me what Adrian did. She has figured out the motive and I am going to Prof. Dumbledore once I leave here. I'd like to see if you have any word in this?" asked the Professor.  
  
"No, ma'am," said Ana.  
  
"Then I'll be off," said the Professor. The Professor left through the door and Hermione sat on her bed.  
  
"She said you figured the motive out?" said Ana, confused.  
  
"Yeah. Haven't you read any books ever? It's obvious. Jealousy! You get the boys attention, you are top of the class (with me), top of the quidditch team, and when you came to the school you had an open Sorting. She had a private one when her family moved her here from Durmstrang. She was just getting back at you. Ana I remember last year she had a thing for Oliver and Fred and Percy and all the Weasley's and Harry and everyone in Gryffindor. Well, maybe not Neville. But don't worry in the morning she'll be shipped off to a military school."  
  
And like Hermione said, that moring at the Hufflepuff table there was in an uproar. They were raging mad. Fred didn't care about all the threats at him as he walked down the aisle to sit next to Ana.   
  
"So?" he asked, hopefully. Ana kept eating. He cleared his throat.  
  
"So what?" asked Ana.  
  
"Have you decided?" asked Fred. Ana swallowed and wiped her mouth. She took a sip of her juice.  
  
"Oh, that. This is really going to disappoint tou but I figure it's the only way we can go on like this..." started Ana. Fred's face went from hopeful to sad.  
  
"Oh I see," said Fred gloomily. He stood up and turned.  
  
"But..." Ana started again as Fred turned. "I guess I could love you either way." Fred was estatic. He started jumping up and down and kissing her so much, Dumbledore stood up and told him to stop. He went back to his own plate of breakfast food. The next sound other than the clink and clank of plates and glasses was the flutter of wings. Ana's speckaled owl swoop onto Fred's plate and dropped a parcel. He looked down at the eating Ana. He ripped it open and it was a ... NEW BROOMSTICK! He shot her a smile. She didn't dare tell him it was a second hand one. A fairly used, Nimbus Two Thousand And One!!!!  
  
  
  


THE END  


  



	13. The (Very...Interesting) End

Ana went straight to sleep. The week went like the week before had except that on Thursday was her next quidditch lesson. She got up right at 6:00 am when practice was scheduled. She got down to the field about twenty minutes later. She saw how annoyed Oliver and the rest of the team were.  
  
"You are bloody late! Where were you? " asked George.  
  
"In bed," said Ana.  
  
"Where is your equipment?" asked George.  
  
"Not here," said Ana. "I've just come to let you know I quit and that I've already handed my robes back to McGonagall. I found a replacement for the time being."  
  
"Who?" asked Harry.  
  
"Neville Longbottom. He was the only one up to practices this early. Thank you, I must be going."  
  
"It's because of gymnastics. It's because of dancing. Is it? I assume so," said Alicia.  
  
"If it is, it's none of your business. You just forget about me. All of you, and especially Fred and Oliver," said Ana. She glared at them.  
  
"Ana you are just afraid!" yelled Harry. "You're afraid that you're not good enough."  
  
"Nice try Harry, but I don't fall for tricks like that," said Ana. She marched off the field. Neville ran over to them and tripped over his new robes.  
  
"Hey guys!" yelled Neville as he tripped over his robes once more.  
  
"You'll be sorry you left!!!" yelled Oliver. She was at the edge of the field when she decided. She decided to dance. She had her shoes on because she had worn them to bed. She looked at them and took her wand out of her pocket. She pointed it at her slippers. They rose ten feet. She pushed herself up to hoop level. She said once more, 'Level-vous'. She stopped. She put herself on the hoop. They tried all ways to get her out of the way. Harry even flew up on his own broom. She sat on the back. Once they got to the 'platform' she just stopped with a thump.   
  
"This is all your fault Oliver!" screamed George.  
  
"It's equally Fred's fault," screamed Oliver.  
  
"It's everyone's fault!" screamed Fred.  
  
"How is it my fault?" screamed Alicia.  
  
"Everyone except me was provoking her," said Jennie. By this time Ana had taken her shoes off and was lying on the 'platform'. "Alicia yelled at her about it being dancing's fault, Fred and Oliver cheated on her, George yelled at her about being late, and Harry said she was afraid."  
  
"I don't care about her, I need work. I'm going to practice," said Alicia.   
  
"NO!" screamed Fred as Alicia took one of the bludger's out. Before she had time to put it back it slipped from her hands.  
  
"ANA!" screamed Harry. Fred and Oliver were on there brooms toward her already. Oliver's broom did a swoosh and knocked into Fred. Fred took it personal and shoved him back. In midair they began a fist fight. The bludger was picking up speed. Ana saw it, picked up her wand and yelled," Unmovato!" They blugder dropped onto the field. She put her shoes on and yelled the counter charm," Asseyez-vous". Her shoes came down to the place where Fred and Oliver were fighting.  
  
"Please stop. I will never like either of you if you keep acting like this." Fred thought about what he had heard in the girls showerroom.   
  
'Fred could make it all better by just stop begging and telling Adrian he's taken, and flowers would be a nice touch...' He decided he'd do all that and then tell her the truth about Frany. He watched her step off the field.   
  
"That was cool," said Neville.   
  
"I wish she'd come back!" said Harry. "She's the best chaser since Hortensia whatever back when Oliver was a second year."  
  
"I think I can get her back. Oliver you'll have to come with me," said Fred, as they walked off the field into the locker rooms.  
  
"We have a practice!" yelled Alicia.  
  
"Guys, come on!" yelled Jennie.  
  
"Tomorrow!" yelled Oliver as the two fled from view.  
  
The next day Ana was walking to Transfiguration when she heard Fred and Adrian.  
  
"Hi, Fred," said Adrian. "Want more lovin'?"   
  
"No! I came to tell you it's over!" yelled Fred.  
  
"Why, honey?" asked Adrian as she rubbed his face. Fred had this rush that made him want to kiss her but he had made it this far. He pushed her hand off his face.  
  
"I am not in love with you. I love Ana," said Fred.  
  
"You went out with her for one day!" yelled Adrian, starting to realize that he was serious.  
  
"I know, but she has a ... a presence about her. It doesn't matter that it was one day. It could have been a year and I would feel the same about her."  
  
"She doesn't want you back!" yelled Adrian.  
  
"Maybe not, but I'll sure try to get her back." He walked around the corner and bumped into Ana.  
  
"Oh hi Ana," said Fred, looking at his feet.  
  
"Hi Fred. You know I heard what you said to Adrian and I think it was really sweet. I'll see you later," said Ana smiling.  
  
Later that day Ana was on her way to dinner. She was walking out the portrait hole.  
  
"Hi Adrian," said Oliver as he walked out of the hole to go down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, honey. Wanna go somewhere special?" asked Adrian.  
  
"No. I don't want to cheat on Ana. She is a special girl and I should treat her special. I should ... respect her," said Oliver. He walked away with an annoyed face. Ana walked out of the room with the last group of people. When she finally got to the Great Hall, she spotted the quidditch team. She sat herself next to Hermione and watched them. Fred noticed and came over to Ana.   
  
"Ana, I'm not going to beg and plead and this is my last chance. I want to know. Will you be my girlfriend again?" he asked as he held out some flowers.  
  
"I'll need to think about it. Oh and I'll let you know I forgive you for the day before yesterday," she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Fred as his face turned red.  
  
"The shower room thing. I knew it was you because Frany was at the library and had already taken a shower that day. Her name was on the already showered list."  
  
"Oh, that thing," said Fred, his face as red as his tie.   
  
"I'm just surprised you took the initiative to go and get some idea's. I just can't believe you did that!" said Ana laughing. "And about the quidditch team, I'll think about it. I do believe Neville will be very good addition to the team."  
  
"I'll seeya then."  
  
"Ana I need to tell you something. I figured out Adrian!" said Hermione.  
  
"What about that old rat?" asked Ana.  
  
"She put a curse on you. I was looking through a book of charms and curses for our Charms report. I saw a charm to make people do whatever you say!" said Hermione. "It punishable by a year in Azkaban. It is a curse sort of relating to the Imperious Curse, sort of like a miniature enchantment," said Hermione opening her books. "We should go to Dumbledore. If you won't I will!"  
  
"If you want to go ahead. I need to go somewhere. Will you meet me in our dorm room at 9:30?"  
  
"Sure," said Hermione. "Seeya." Ana left the Great Hall and went to her room. She took a shower, all too well remembering the episode with "Frany". Ana sat with her kittens, who still had trouble maneuvering around the bed at night, tumbled with each other in the blankets. So that night she thought about Fred and Oliver. She thought about Fred's last plea. Right at nine thirty the door swung open. Prof. McGonagall following close behind Hermione.  
  
"Ana, Miss Granger has told me what Adrian did. She has figured out the motive and I am going to Prof. Dumbledore once I leave here. I'd like to see if you have any word in this?" asked the Professor.  
  
"No, ma'am," said Ana.  
  
"Then I'll be off," said the Professor. The Professor left through the door and Hermione sat on her bed.  
  
"She said you figured the motive out?" said Ana, confused.  
  
"Yeah. Haven't you read any books ever? It's obvious. Jealousy! You get the boys attention, you are top of the class (with me), top of the quidditch team, and when you came to the school you had an open Sorting. She had a private one when her family moved her here from Durmstrang. She was just getting back at you. Ana I remember last year she had a thing for Oliver and Fred and Percy and all the Weasley's and Harry and everyone in Gryffindor. Well, maybe not Neville. But don't worry in the morning she'll be shipped off to a military school."  
  
And like Hermione said, that moring at the Hufflepuff table there was in an uproar. They were raging mad. Fred didn't care about all the threats at him as he walked down the aisle to sit next to Ana.   
  
"So?" he asked, hopefully. Ana kept eating. He cleared his throat.  
  
"So what?" asked Ana.  
  
"Have you decided?" asked Fred. Ana swallowed and wiped her mouth. She took a sip of her juice.  
  
"Oh, that. This is really going to disappoint tou but I figure it's the only way we can go on like this..." started Ana. Fred's face went from hopeful to sad.  
  
"Oh I see," said Fred gloomily. He stood up and turned.  
  
"But..." Ana started again as Fred turned. "I guess I could love you either way." Fred was estatic. He started jumping up and down and kissing her so much, Dumbledore stood up and told him to stop. He went back to his own plate of breakfast food. The next sound other than the clink and clank of plates and glasses was the flutter of wings. Ana's speckaled owl swoop onto Fred's plate and dropped a parcel. He looked down at the eating Ana. He ripped it open and it was a ... NEW BROOMSTICK! He shot her a smile. She didn't dare tell him it was a second hand one. A fairly used, Nimbus Two Thousand And One!!!!  
  
  
  


THE END  


  



End file.
